Verschollen
by Dorka
Summary: Auf einem fremden Planeten werden John und Elizabeth von einem gewaltigen Sturm überrascht. ShepWeir StoryShipperwarnung KOMPLETT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nein, leider gehört SGA immer noch nicht mir! Ich arbeite aber dran

Bemerkung: Da Volk Taltos hab ich erfunden, bzw. es bedeutet in Ungarisch soviel wie Schamane. Ich fand das passte irgendwie ;) Hajnal kommt auch aus dem Ungarischen und heisst wirklich Morgenröte!

Elizabeth stand neben John, Teyla, McKay und Ford vor dem aktivierten Stargate.

"John, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mich für diese Mission brauchen?"

"Ja da bin ich ziemlich sicher! Immerhin hat die Volksführerin der Taltos gesagt, dass sie nur mit einer Hohen-Frau verhandle. Nicht einmal mit Teyla wollte sie reden. Ich hab zwar nichts gegen eine Frau als Anführerin" damit blinzelte er ihr zu" aber ein bisschen Flexibilität würde nicht schaden!"

"Na gut Gentleman, dann schlag ich vor, wir beginnen die Mission."

Mit diesen Worten, schritten sie alle gemeinsam durch das Tor.

Auf der anderen Seite staunte Dr. Weir erstmals nicht schlecht, als ausser dem Stargate kaum Platz auf der Insel war, auf der sie gelandet sind. Rundherum war ein riesiger Fluss, bei dem man das nächste Ufer kaum sah.

"Major, ich glaube Sie haben vergessen zu erwähnen das wir schwimmen müssen!"

"Keine Sorge Doktor, da hinten sind Kanus! Es dauert nicht lange bis wir das Festland erreicht haben!"

Dann meldete sich auch Teyla ins Wort.

"Ich habe einige der Taltos gefragt, wieso das Gate auf einer Insel ist aber das einzige was alle sagten war, dass es der Wunsch der Hajnal, der Göttin des Morgengrauens sei!"

Weir runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Sie freute sich normalerweise, wenn sie ganz selten einmal auf eine Mission mitkonnte, aber diesmal verkrampfte sich ihr Magen.

Da John bemerkte dass sie unruhig war, meinte er:

"Die Kanus sind nur für zwei Personen. Dr. Weir, sie können mit mir kommen." Er ging zum Boot und half ihr sich hineinzusetzen. Danach setze er sich nach hinten und nahm die Ruder in die Hand.

"Es kann losgehen."

Das Team Ruderte über das stille Wasser. Bis anhin hatte die Sonne geschienen, doch innerhalb einigen wenigen Sekunden verdunkelte sich der Himmel und ein riesen Gewitter brauch aus.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Fragte McKay sichtlich genervt.

" Vielleicht ist das hier so üblich!" Meinte Teyla worauf Rodney nur seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Dies war aber nicht ihr einziges Problem. Das vorher so ruhige Wasser wurde zu einem regelrechten Wildwasser Fluss. John hatte Schwierigkeiten, dass Kanu vorwärts zu treiben, der Starke Wind machte es da auch nicht leichter. Ihr Boot trieb immer mehr von dem der anderen ab.

"John?" schrie Elizabeth und versuchte das Rauschen des Windes und das schlagen der Wellen zu übertönen. Sie wurde immer schneller. Sie konnten die anderen nicht einmal mehr sehen. Dann kippte das Boot und beide fielen ins kalte Wasser. Elizabeth versuchte sich am Boot festzuhalten, sie rutschte jedoch immer ab, bis es ganz von ihr weggerissen wurde. "John" viel es ihr ein...sie konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Bei der Geschwindigkeit die sie der Fluss trieb, konnte er schon ganz weit weg sein. Dann fühlte sie eine Hand, die sich von hinten um ihre Hüften schlang. Sie drehte sich um und sah dem Major ins Gesicht.

"Elizabeth, Sie müssen sich an mir Festklammern!" schrie er ihr ins Ohr. Sie nickte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn um nicht von ihm weggerissen zu werden.

So trieben sie eine weile lang. Zu versuchen an Land zu schwimmen war aussichtslos die Strömung war zu stark für sie beide. John wäre lieber gestorben als Elizabeth alleine zu lassen. Langsam begann sich das Unwetter zu legen, die Flussströmung war aber immer noch sehr stark. John rieb sich die Augen und blickte sich um. Als er jedoch sah, was auf sie wartete, verkrampfte sich alles in ihm. Elizabeth merkte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, sie blickte ebenfalls hoch. Einige Meter vor ihnen endete das Wasser, das hiess sie waren kurz vor einem Wasserfall.

"Was sollen wir tun?" Fragte Liz voller Angst.

"Hör zu, wir werden das schaffen ja! Ich halte werde dich ganz festhalten und wir müssen wenn möglich senkrecht unten auf das Wasser treffen!" Meinte John, ohne zu merken, dass er zum Du übergegangen war.

"O.k.." sagte Elizabeth. Sie war sich so gar nicht sicher ob das auch wirklich funktionieren würde. Aber sie vertraute ihm und so schloss sie die Augen, versuchte sich nur noch auf Johns Umarmung zu konzentrieren und wartete. Als die Wassermasse unter ihr verschwunden war, kniff sie die Augen nur noch mehr zu und fühlte einen unglaublich langen Sturz in die Tiefe.

tbc-----

Ich weiss ein fieser Schluss, wenn's euch gefällt, dann schreib ich gerne weiter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bemerkung: So hier nun der 2. Teil meiner Story. Ich hoffe dass ich das Ende in einem weiteren Chapter schaffe ;)

Eigentlich wollte ich die Beziehung zwischen John/Liz nur so andeuten, aber irgendwie ist die Tastatur mit mir durchgegangen. Vielleicht also eher was für Leute, die Liz/John genauso lieb haben wie ich ;)

Disclaimer: Hab ich schon erwähnt das Statgate Atlantis nicht mir gehört sondern MGM?

Als Ford, Teyla und McKay endlich das Ufer erreichten standen sie immer noch unter einer Art Schock. Es war alles so schnell gegangen…und jetzt waren Weir und Sheppard verschwunden.

Auf sie warteten schon die Taltos. Reka, die Anführerin trat hervor.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr niemanden gefunden, der die Verhandlungen mit uns führen möchte! Darum tut es mir leid…!"

McKay unterbrach sie: „Doch wir haben unsere…Anführerin mitgebracht, doch sie und Major Sheppard, der schon beim früheren Treffen dabei war, sind von einem mächtigen Sturm von uns weggetrieben worden! Das Gewitter kam aus heiterem Himmel und fast auch so verschwand es auch wieder! Wir müssen Sie suchen gehen!"

„Ich hoffe ihr werdet uns helfen!" Fügte Teyla noch hinzu.

Reka blickte das Team aus Atlantis nur kritisch an. „Wenn dies so geschehen ist, wie ihr es sagt, dann war es der Wunsch der Göttin Hajnal! Wir können uns nicht gegen sie auflehnen, also werden wir euch in frieden lassen!" Somit drehte sie sich um und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Wie kann man nur so verbissen und dickköpfig sein!" regte sich McKay auf. „Die Leute haben ja gar keine Ahnung!"

Ford sah man die Wut in den Augen auch an. Der Fluss war sehr lange, es könnte also Stunden, wenn nicht mehr als einen Tag dauern, bis sie die beiden gefunden haben. Es schon bald dunkel, dass hiess, sie müssten auch noch eine längere Rast einlegen.

………………………………………

John wurde langsam wach. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war. Er hörte nur das ohrenbetäubende Rauschen von Wasser. Ausserdem tat ihm so ziemlich alles weh. Als er seine Augen vorsichtig öffnete, wurde ihm bewusst, was geschehen war. Die Taltos…der Sturm… der Wasserfall. Plötzlich war er hellwach und versuchte langsam aufzustehen.

„Elizabeth!" schrie er panisch in den Raum hinein. Keine Antwort. „ELIZABETH!" immer noch nichts. Er war in einer art Höhle, nur dass die eine Wand aus Wasser bestand. Dies hiess wohl, er war hinter dem Wasserfall. Der Raum war sehr gross mit Felsen und Steinen überseht. Schliesslich sah er sie am Ufer liegen. Ihr Gesicht war mit Blut überströmt. Er kniete sich neben sie hin und fühlte erst einmal den Puls. Er atmete vor Erleichterung tief durch, als er einen fühlte. Langsam öffnete auch sie die Augen und versuchte sich zu bewegen. John half ihr sich hoch zu setzten, worauf sie schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht verzog.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er einfühlsam und betrachtete ihre Platzwunde an der Stirne.

„Ich…ich glaube meine linke Schulter ist ausgerenkt…und mein Kopf tut weh!" meinte sie fast flüsternd.

John wusste wie schmerzhaft eine ausgerenkte Schulter war. Er musste die Tortur schon zweimal ertragen. Irgendwie bewunderte er Liz, andere Frauen wären sicher schon in Ohnmacht geflogen.

„Hören Sie! Ich muss Sie ihnen wieder zurückkugeln! Ich hab das schon einige male machen müssen, doch ich kann nicht verhindern dass es…dass es verdammt wehtut!" Er hasste den Gedanken ihr schmerzen zu verursachen müssen.

Sie nickte nur ruhig. John half ihr sich an einen nahen Felsen zu lehnen. Er nahm sanft ihre Hand und ihren Ellbogen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und er konnte Vertrauen darin lesen. So versuchte er nicht lange zu überlegen und zog mit einem Ruck an ihren Schultern.

Jetzt schrie sogar Elizabeth vor schmerz auf.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir wirklich leid." John zerriss es fast das Herz. Die Schulter war wieder an ihrem Platz, doch aus Liz's Augen kamen Tränen. Er nahm sie in den Arm, wie auch schon vorher als sie noch nicht wussten, ob sie diesen Sturz überleben würden. Sie blieben sie eine ganze Weile sitzen.

„Danke John…" Flüsterte sie leise. „Sind sie eigentlich in Ordnung?"

„Ob ich o.k bin? Ich habe Ihnen soeben die Schulter an den richtigen Platz zurückgeschoben! Ich weiss dass Sie die Leiterin der Atlantis Expedition sind, aber dieses Mal sollten Sie wirklich mehr an sich selbst denken!"

Er konnte ein leichtes lächeln auf Elizabeth's Gesicht sehen. Er war so erleichtert dass es ihr etwas besser zu gehen schien. Er zog sein langarmiges T-shirt aus und Band es ihr vorsichtig um. Schliesslich musste der Arm fixiert werden um spätere Entzündungen zu vermeiden.

Dann nahm er ein Tuch hervor, welches in seiner Militärhose Platz hatte und ging zum Wasser um es zu befeuchten. Dann setze er sich neben sie und wischte ihr vorsichtig damit das Blut aus dem Gesicht und der Wunde. Sie blickten sich dabei tief in die Augen. John dachte daran, was gewesen wäre, wenn er Liz verloren hätte. Er hatte schon seit langem ein Geheimnis, was er ihr so sehr gerne anvertraut hätte, aber den Mut nie fand. Jetzt war eine gute Gelegenheit dazu. Kein Rodney, der sie beide einfach auf dem Balkon stören könnte. Keine Ausserplanmässige Gate-Aktivierung. Nur sie beide an einem romantischen Ort. Er blickte ihr tief in die grünen Augen. Er beugte sich langsam noch mehr zu ihr, bis sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten. Als Elizabeth nach einigen Sekunden noch nicht reagierte, entfernten sich ihre Lippen wieder ein paar Zentimeter voneinander.

„Es…es tut mir leid, ich hätte dies nicht…" Weiter kam er jedoch nicht. Denn nun war es Liz die sich hervorbeugte und ihn Küsste. Diesmal aber so Leidenschaftlich, wie keiner es zuvor mit anderen erlebt hatte.

……………………………………………

„Ich brauche eine Pause" Sagte Rodney, der hinter Ford und Teyla hinterherlief. „Ich will die beiden doch auch finden, aber ICH bin Wissenschaftler und KEIN Marathonläufer!" Mit dieser Aussage setze er sich demonstrativ auf einen Baumstupf. Die anderen beiden warfen sich nur alles sagende Blicke zu und setzten sich zu Rodney um eine kurze Rast zu machen.

TBC

Ps: Ich hoffe wieder auf Reviews von euch ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bemerkung: So, hier nun der letzte Teil meiner Fanfic! Ich habe wieder so viele neue Ideen, dass das Ende bei dieser Story etwas kurz geraten ist. Möget ihr mir verzeihen! Viel Spass beim Lesen ;)

Liz und John sassen an einen Stein gelehnt immer noch unter dem Wasserfall. John hatte die Arme um die gelegt und sie liess ihren Kopf auf seinen Schultern ruhen.

„Elizabeth, ich muss dir etwas sagen… Ich…ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Schon seit einiger Zeit, ich konnte es dir aber nicht sagen…" Er wollte eigentlich noch weiterreden, doch irgendwie konnte er nicht. Der Kuss vorhin war sehr schön gewesen, aber er wusste trotzdem nicht ob Liz auch dasselbe für ihn empfand.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn nun lächelnd an.

„Ich habe mir auch in dich verliebt…mehr noch! Ich liebe dich John!" Sagte sie.

John beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch Liz!" sagte er, als sie sich schweren Herzens wieder „trennten".

„So nennt mich nur meine Dad."

„Wenn du nicht willst dass ich dich so nenne, dann…." Weiter kam er nicht.

„Nein John, es gefällt mir sogar!" Sagte sie lächelnd.

John gab ihr noch einen Kuss. Danach stand John auf und half Liz ebenfalls auf die Beine.

„Wir müssen hier raus und versuchen wenigstens etwas den anderen entgegenzulaufen. Ich bin sicher, sie suchen schon nach uns! Geht es mit deiner Schulter?" Fragte er sanft.

Elizabeth nickte nur und so verliessen sie den Raum hinter dem Wasserfall und traten in den dunklen Wald hinaus.

„Ein Wasserfall? Was soll das denn? Das haben sie unmöglich überlebt!" Meinte Rodney.

„Hey, nicht so vorschnell! SIE hätten das wohl nicht überlebt, bei ihrer Fitness, aber es besteht immer noch eine Chance!" Ford blickte Rodney wütend an!

Genau in dem Moment sah Teyla, dass sich etwas neben dem Wasserfall bewegt. Sie erkannte, dass es sich um Menschen handelt.

„Hey, schaut mal! Ich kann da zwei Personen erkennen! Das sind sicher der Major und Dr. Weir!" Rief sie den anderen beiden ins Gespräch. Somit beeilten sie sich und stiegen den Berg hinunter. Dort trafen sie auf Liz und John.

„Hey, ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Ford.

„Elizabeth hat sich ihre Schulter ausgekugelt, ich hab sie aber wieder eingerenkt. Ich bin mehrheitlich O.K!...Lasst uns nach hause gehen ja!" Da waren alle einverstanden. Auf diesen Planeten würden sie nie mehr zurückkehren, das schworen sie sich.

Epilog

In Atlantis wurde zunächst Elizabeth und John medizinisch versorgt. Liz's Platzwunde wurde genäht und ihre Schulter in eine Professionelle Bandage gelegt. Als sie die Krankenstation verliess, wartete schon John bei der Türe. Er hatte einen grossen Korb in der Hand.

„Für was brauchst du den denn?" Fragte Elizabeth

„Och, ich dachte, da Beckett dir für die nächsten 3 Tage frei gegeben hat, könnten wir ja ein bisschen Urlaub machen und aufs Festland fliegen." Meinte er mit seinem verspielten Lächeln.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee!" meinte Liz zu Johns Überraschung.

„Nun gut, Mylady, eure Kutsche wartet schon im Hangar auf euch!" Meinte John überspielt und nahm Liz's unverletzte Hand und führte sie zum Jumper.

The End

Please Review


End file.
